Lorrdian
Lorrdians, a Human culture from the planet Lorrd in the Kanz Sector, were genetically identical to all other baseline Humans. However, because their unique culture and history set them apart from other Humans, so they are classified as Near-Humans. Physiology and Culture Lorrdians are nearly physically identical to humans the only significant difference being Lorrdians have light tan to dark brown skin. During the Kanz Disorders circa 4000 BBY, the Lorrdians were enslaved by the Argazdan rebels who had broken away from the rule of the Galactic Republic. During the turmoil that followed, Lorrdians were forbidden by their masters from communicating. The Lorrdians were forced to develop a system of subtle gestures, facial expressions, and body postures to talk to each other. Beginning as a simple battle tongue used to co-ordinate guerrilla groups, this eventually became a sophisticated language they called "kinetic communication." They also learned how to interpret the body language of others to determine their emotional state and intentions with uncanny accuracy. Lorrdians became among the Galaxy's best mimics, able to imitate a wide variety of mannerisms and voices (even those of many non-humans.) These skills makes them extraordinarily adept at diplomatic and espionage work. After three centuries and the loss of over 500 million Lorrdian lives, the Kanz Disorders finally ended. The newly freed Lorrdians continued to pass their knowledge of kinetic communication down to each generation. Lorrdians became famous for these special abilities. They also vowed never to let the galaxy forget the lessons of the Kanz Disorders, often becoming outspoken critics of slavery and the smuggling rings that profit from it. Role in LotJ Lorrdians maintain an extraordinary control of their emotions and facial and bodily expressions. They may be experiencing tremendous anguish or joy but non-Lorrdians would only know this if the Lorrdian allowed it to be seen. Lorrdians are among the galaxys best mimics and their ability to read interpret body language makes them extraordinarily talented in all social settings. Lorrdians can speak Galactic Basic and the Lorrdian kinetic language. Lorrdian Naming Conventions The following is an explanation of Lorrdian naming conventions. Take, for example, the Lorrdian name Hart-and-Parn Gorra-Fiolla of Lorrd. The first pair of names are the Father and Grandfather's names. The second pair of names are a male then female name chosen before birth. The person's common name will be whichever gender fits. "of Lorrd" is often incorporated when dealing with offworlders. Racial Stat Bonuses Str Plus: +1 Dex Plus: +2 Wis Plus: -1 Int Plus: +1 Con Plus: +0 Cha Plus: +2 Lck Plus: +1 Hit Pts : 1050 AC Mod : +0 Racial Level Modifiers combat Modifier: +10 piloting Modifier: -20 engineering Modifier: -10 bounty hunting Modifier: -30 smuggling Modifier: +40 diplomacy Modifier: +50 leadership Modifier: +20 force Modifier: +0 espionage Modifier: +40 slicer Modifier: +20 medical Modifier: -20 science Modifier: -30 Famous Lorrdians *Nee Alavar, Clone War-era Senator and with Padme Amidala and Bail Organa, one of the earliest fomenters of The Rebellion *Lexton-and-Aeson Albion-Corinna, Espionage expert and Jedi Order Grand Master *Marn-and-Chils Antoshka-Fiolla, Espionage expert and New Republic Vice Chancellor *Keolu-and-Tavesho Hallon-Kadaya, Diplomat and New Republic Chancellor. Category:Races